Rocketship
by thegreatestever
Summary: "Austin Moon can't write songs. That's why he has a songwriter. The longest song he's ever written was 'The Song Song' And that was terrible. So, I bet you're wondering why he's locked up in his bedroom trying to write a song. Well, it's his girlfriend's birthday. You remember that songwriter, right? Course ya do, she's been in a couple of videos.. The name is Ally Dawson."
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA MY PEEPS! Now, shutup, read, and have a good time :p**

**Haha, kidding, but review or favorite.. it makes me all fluttery inside.. even though I'm a dude..**

***sigh* let's just get on with it..**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!**

"Austin Moon can't write songs. That's why he has a songwriter. The longest song he's ever written was 'The Song Song'

And that was terrible. So, I bet you're wondering why he's locked up in his bedroom trying to write a song. Well, it's his girlfriend's birthday. You remember that songwriter, right? Course ya do, she's been in a couple of videos.. The name is Ally Dawson. That's the lucky girl. So, now that you're all caught up, let's zoom in on Austin. Oh, by the way, I'm Dez, his video dir-"

"DEZ! SHUT UP!"

Dez jumped a mile in the air. He stared at the camera in fear.

"GOTTA GO, BYE!"

He shut off the camera and walked over to Austin.

"Still nothing?" He asked the blonde singer.

Austin sighed and shook his head.

Dez isn't a serious person.. he's never been caught dead acting serious in front of anyone except Austin. And Trish. But that's another story for another time.

So, Dez slipped into his serious mode.

"Look, you love Ally, right?"

Austin nodded.

"Yeah, but what does that-"

"What do you love about her?" Dez interrupted. Austin didn't even have to think twice before answering.

"Well, I love those caramel highlights in her hair, they make her beautiful hair even more noticeable. And I love how she says my name. And I love how everything about her can make me go crazy-

"AHA! That's a good lyric!" Dez exclaimed.

Austin smiled a huge smile and picked up his guitar.

"Cause every little thing about ya is making me, yeah every little thing about ya is making me go go go! Go go go crazy!"

Dez smirked.

"Tell me what else!"

Well.. I love how she makes my knees go week.. and how every time I talk to her, my tongue gets all twisted.. Oh and how I'm afraid to close my eyes around her cause I might miss something she does.."

"BOOM!" Dez yelled.

"Do your knees go weak? Does your tongue get twisted? Afraid to close your eyes cause you might miss this?"

Austin stared at Dez wide-eyed and Dez stared at him back.

"YOU JUST WROTE A SONG!"

" I KNOW!"

They jumped up and did their handshake.

"WHAT UP!"

_Later that day.._

"TRISH! You know I hate surprises.." Ally whined, stomping her feet.

Trish rolled her eyes, keeping her hands in front of Ally's eyes.

"Ally.. I love you.. BUT PLEASE SHUT UP!"

Ally pouted, but kept quiet, letting Trish lead her to wherever they were going.

"Thank god, we're here." Trish sighed, walking off somewhere.

Ally was in a dark room.

"Hello?" She whispered, stuffing her hands in her skinny jeans.

"SURPRISE!"

The lights flicked on, and she saw a bunch of people, one of them being Austin, standing around Sonic Boom.

Decorations were everywhere, and Austin's band was setting up in the back of the store for some reason.

All of the instruments were gone somewhere, probably in the basement.

Ally gasped and covered her mouth with her tiny hands.

Austin ran over to her, hugged her, and then ran over to where his band was, fully ready.

"This goes out to the most amazing girl in the world!"

Dez and Trish came out of nowhere, his camera pointing at her.

She smiled.

"ONE, TWO, AND THREE, GO!"

Austin grabbed the microphone.

_It's been fourteen minutes__  
__Since I dropped you off and__  
__And my mind is racing__  
__Never thought I'd think about__  
__It's all about you_

He walked over to her.

_With your two left feet_

She laughed.

_Way to point out that I can't dance.._

_And how you're just so sweet__  
__You've got me falling__  
__Like a shooting star__  
_

Ally smiled wider and kissed him on the cheek.

_No way is this happening! _She thought as he walked over to the counter in the middle of the room.

_Do your knees go weak__  
__Does your tongue get twist__  
__Afraid to close your eyes__  
__Cause you might miss this__  
__I need to know, I need to know__  
__Is it like a rocketship__  
__Slow your heart__  
__Box it up and take it all the way to mars__  
__I need to know, I need to know_

Dez and Trish looked at each other.

"This is the sweetest thing ever." She commented.

"Not as sweet as you.."

She smiled at him.

"That's the most un-stupid thing you've ever said."

_Cus every little thing bout u is makin' me__  
__Every little thing bout u is makin' me__  
__Go go go, go go go_

Dez leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed and looked away.

_It's making me go go go crazy_

Austin jumped on top of the counter and the crowd cheered.

_Do your knees go weak__  
__Does your tongue get twist__  
__Afraid to close your eyes__  
__Cause you might miss this__  
__I need to know, I need to know_

"Cus every little thing bout u is makin' me  
Every little thing bout u is makin' me  
Go go go, go go go.." Austin sang softly and jumped off the counter.

The people in the store cheered as Ally ran over to Austin and jumped in his arms, hugging him like crazy.

"I love you Austin.. so much."

He smiled.

"Love you too.. happy birthday Als."


	2. Small AN

**SUP GUYS! Just wanted to sy, YES! This was a one-shot.. and second, to my ausllyers and people who hav read my past stories that I deleted, I WANT YOU TO VOTE ON MY POLE!**

**To people who know about it, it is abot Forget About It.. so if you're interested, go vote on mah pole. Ya know, just go to my profile.. and vote. That easy! Now GO! VOOOOOOOOTE!**


End file.
